I miss you Mommy
by wiltsfan1993
Summary: Dib's thinking of his Mom, when a certain Irken cheers him up


Summary: Dib is thinking about his mother, 1 Irken is going to make it feel better. "I miss you" Miley Cyrus

I miss you, mommy

Dib was on the roof top, staring at the stars.

Something was bothering him. Something that was missing in his life. His mother.

**Shalala**

**Shalala**

**You used to call me your angel**

Dib thought of all the good things, him and his mom did when he was 5.

**Said I was sent straight down from heaven**

_Flashback_

"_I'm gonna find you, alien" 4 year old Dib said. He and his mom were playing aliens and space invaders._

**You would hold me close in your arms**

_A woman with black curly hair in her 30's came out of the bushes with a pair on alien antennas and goggles._

**I love the way you felt so strong**

_She snuck up on her son and picked him up._

"_I got you now. Now I will destroy you with my evil raspberries of doom" His mom said giving him raspberries on his stomach._

_Little Dib laughed._

**I never wanted you to leave**

**I wanted you to stay here, holding me**

_End of flashback_

Dib's mom was a paranormal investigator and he always wanted to follow in his mother's footsteps.

_Flashback_

**I miss you**

**I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now your still here somehow.**

_Dib and his mom were looking through pictures of Bigfoot._

**My heart will let you go.**

**And I still need you to know**

"_Are these pictures of Uncle Bill?" Dib asked his mom._

_His mom giggled._

**I miss you**

**Shalalalala**

**I miss you**

"_No. This is Bigfoot. He's a large creature that lives in the woods" his mom said._

**You used to call me your dreamer**

Flashback over

Dib started to cry.

**And I'm living out my dream**

"Why did she have to go? She would have probably believed me about Zim and understand why I turned into a werewolf in the first place unlike my dad, and Gaz" Dib said to himself.

**Oh how I wish you could see, everything that's happening for me.**

**Sure I'm thinking of the past**

**Time is flying, but to fast**

_Flashback_

**I miss you**

**I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear, every once in a while, and even though it's different now, you're still here some how.**

**My heart will let you go and I need you to know**

**I miss you**

**Shalalalala**

**I miss you**

_Dib was too excited at the age of 5. His baby-sitter Miss Joan was knitting a sweater for her cat._

_Dib was waiting patiently for his mom and dad to come home with his new baby sister._

_The car pulled up in the driveway. His dad got out, holding something wrapped in a blanket. Dr. Membrane walked inside._

"_Hi dad, where's the baby?" Dib asked._

"_Shhh. She's sleeping, meet your new sister, Gaz" Prof. Membrane said, kneeling down on one knee at little Dib's level and showed Gaz to him._

_Dib smiled at his new sister and looked at his dad._

"_Where's mommy?" Dib said._

_Prof. Membrane looked up all sad._

"_She's in a better place"_

_Dib didn't know what he meant. All he knew that mommy was gone._

**I know that you're in a better place, yeah**

**But I would like to see your face, oh**

**I know where you need to be, even though its not here with meeeeeeeee**

_End of flashback_

"Why are you crying?" Dib turned around.

**I miss you**

**I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear everyonce in a while.**

**And even though it's different now, you're still here somehow**

**My heart will let you go, and I need you to know.**

**I miss you**

**Shalalala**

**I miss you**

**I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear every once in a while, and even though its different now, you're still here, somehow**

**My heart will let you go**

**And I need you to know**

**I miss you **

**Shalalalala**

**I miss you**

**(Song ends)**

It was Tak, in her Irken form.

"I was thinking of something" Dib said, wiping tears away from his red puffy eyes.

"What was it?" Tak asked, taking a seat next to Dib.

"My mom. She died giving birth to my sister Gaz" Dib said.

"What's birth?" Tak said.

Dib realized Irkens give birth.

"I'll tell you later" Dib said.

"I come out here and stare at the stars. Mom always told me the stars were spirits of people and animals in the heavens, so I would come out here, looking at the stars guessing which one is her. Its stupid, I know" Dib said.

"Its not. Its very touching. I do the same thing too. Looking for my parents. They died in a hover craft accident" Tak said, feeling sad.

"Looks like we have a lot in common" Dib said.

"Yeah, well I looked in your garage and saw that hover cruiser I had when I came here, in your garage. How did you get it?" Tak asked.

"It fell out of the sky, and landed in my yard" Dib said.

"Well I fixed it. Wanna take a ride in it" Tak said.

"Sure. Maybe it will make me feel better" Dib said.

Dib and Tak got off the roof, and went into the garage.

Dib opened the garage door.

He hopped in and controlled the steering wheel and they both traveled around the world, talking to each other.

Dib stopped onced they got to China and landed there pod.

"Thanks for making me feel, Tak" Dib said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Fireworks bursted out in the air.

Tak and Dib snuggled closer and kissed.

The End

Sorry if it sucks


End file.
